Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a security element.
Description of Related Art
Identity documents, in particular passports, typically comprise a cover, a plurality of visa pages, and a data page. The visa pages and the data page are combined with the cover to make up a passport and form one unit.
The data page of a passport contains personalized information pertaining to the owner, such as a photograph, name, date of birth etc. WO 2006/079224 discloses one example of such a data page.
In some passport forgeries, the data page is removed from a passport and inserted into another passport. As a result, the visa pages and the cover no longer match the data page.